


Vengeance Is Mine: Love Is Stronger Than Justice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a take-off from Vengeance Unlimited. It's not actually a crossover as much as just a lot like it. </p><p>Teen rating for language alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Is Mine: Love Is Stronger Than Justice

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/crpatt2cov_zps9c658a05.jpg.html)

**Vengeance Is Mine: Love Is Stronger Than Justice**   
by Patt

Jim was in his office working late, as usual, when he heard something. He walked out into the hallway and heard his dad say, "Please don't." 

Jim took off running for his dad's office but it was far away. As he rounded the corner he saw the man that had done something to his father. Jim wanted to catch him, but knew he had to see how his dad was first. 

When he walked into the office, he heard nothing. No heartbeat of any kind. He looked down at his dad and saw the cold lifeless eyes staring back at him. Jim dialed 911 and sat next to his dad and waited. He drew a sketch of the man and was done by the time the police arrived. 

Captain Simon Banks took the call because he knew of Jim Ellison. He wanted to see what was happening. 

He arrived and found a very upset Ellison. He never thought he would see the day that Jim Ellison looked on the verge of tears but Jim was. Simon said, "Mr. Ellison, why don't we go into your office and I'll ask you some questions there." 

"Thank you. The smell of my dad's blood was making me sick." Jim led the way to his office. 

"You saw who did this, right?" 

"Yes, I drew a sketch. I'm very good with sketches." 

"Good. We've been trying to get this man for months. He goes to the big office buildings and finds an older man in it and kills them. We don't know why. This is the best break we've had. 

There was a knock on the door and Jim opened it. It was Detective Joel Taggart. 

"Mr. Ellison, I was just going over the report and I have some questions." Taggart said quietly. 

"Sit down, Detective, and ask away." Jim sat down also. 

"It says here that you were in your office and heard your dad say, 'Please don't hurt me' right?" 

"Yes, in the doorway. Almost outside of the door." 

"There is no way you could have heard your dad clear at the other end of the building. You, yourself, said that it seemed to take forever to get there while you were running. So how is it that you heard him?" 

"I can hear and see things that a lot of people can't." Jim hoped they would drop it. 

Taggart stood up and said, "Captain, it's the same thing with the id. There is no way; he could have seen him from that far away. Mr. Ellison, I'm very sorry, but this isn't going to work." 

"I agree with my man. It wouldn't hold up in court. I'm sorry about this. For some reason you seem to know who it was. But we can't touch him without proof. I'm afraid that finding your dad has just made you more emotional that you realized. I'm sorry we can't help you." Simon stood up to leave also. 

Jim shut his office door after they left and sat down on his sofa and tried to cry. No tears came. When he woke up hours later, he went to see if they had finished and everyone was gone. 

!!!!!!!!!!

After the funeral Jim went for the reading of the will. His father had left him over 100 million dollars. Steven had died years ago so he was the only heir. 

The first thing Jim did was to buy a small building and furnish it comfortably. On the top floor he decided to make a home for himself. He did a nice job building cabinets, all of the wood furniture he would need and book cases. His life would have to change to meet the changes in his work. 

Too many people went free. These evil people left too many walking victims. Jim was going to start reading the paper and find someone to help each week. He would have to find someone to assist him. Someone that he could trust. Maybe the first person he helped would turn out to be the one. Jim felt as if this was an actual plan. 

!!!!!!!!!!

 **Six Months Later:**

Simon Banks sat at his desk staring at the computer. He couldn't believe the sadness that this man had to bear. He looked up Jim Ellison to be sure everything seemed right and he found out that while he was in Peru with the army, his brother was killed in a bank robbery. The bank robber was never found. Then once he got home, he got married to a childhood sweetheart named Carolyn Plummer and they had two children. He and his father had to go to Seattle for a conference, and while they were gone someone broke into Jim Ellison's home. The invaders killed Carolyn and both children. The murderer's were never found. The investigators said they wondered about Jim Ellison until they saw him. They said he was one of the walking dead. It was only a matter of time. He also was a casualty. Reading this, Simon became worried. 

He dialed the cell number Jim had given him and heard, "Ellison." 

"This is Simon Banks. I wonder if we could meet somewhere and have lunch or dinner and talk." 

"Where do you want to meet?" 

"How about Lupe's? Do you know where that is?" Simon asked. 

"Yes, I'll be there at noon." Jim didn't say goodbye he just closed his cell. He knew that they were probably going to arrest him. That was fine by him. He didn't want to live anyway. 

When Jim walked into the restaurant, he expected to be surrounded but it was only Simon Banks. Jim cocked his head to the side and listened for others somewhere and cocked it to the other side and listened some more. 

Simon watched him and realized that Jim Ellison could indeed hear things that others didn't. He stood up and put his hand out to shake Jim's. "Good to see you, Mr. Ellison." 

Jim shook his hand and said, "I'll call you Simon and you call me Jim. How is that?" 

"Sit. Look at the menu and we'll order. I need to ask a few things." 

"Sure." Jim looked at the menu and then looked at Simon oddly. "Can you suggest something that is totally bland here?" 

"White flour tortilla is all. Why?" 

"I'm having trouble with my senses. I can't eat much. I've lost 26 pounds since my dad died." 

"I'm so sorry about your father. I know that you heard him. I know that you saw the man that killed him. But it wouldn't have held up in court." 

The waitress got there and Jim ordered water and two white flour tortillas. She looked at him like he was nuts but she just shrugged, took Simon's order and moved on. 

"I went up to see you the other day and heard you sold the company. I was surprised." Simon commented. 

"I didn't want to work there anyway. I did it for my dad. He was lost with Steven gone. Then when I lost my family, he fell apart even more. I had to take care of him." 

"Yes, you did. I'm so sorry about your family. But I have to ask this. Do you think you need to see someone? Do you ever feel suicidal?" 

"No. For some reason, my body won't even allow me to think about it. You don't have to worry." Jim replied. 

"I'm glad to hear it, Jim. I like you and I hope to become your friend." 

"Thank you. I haven't got any, so I could use one. Can I ask you something now?" 

"Shoot." 

"Do you have any cases on your desk right now that look like the person is guilty but they aren't?" Jim inquired. 

"It's strange that you ask. We've got this one man, who is the gentlest soul you could ever meet. He's been charged with a double murder and he doesn't remember what happened. I know it wasn't him. We all know he's being framed, but we can't figure it out." Simon hoped this would help. 

"Thank you, Simon. What's his name? Do you know what the bail is?" 

"His name is Blair Sandburg and his bail is set at one million dollars." Simon answered. 

"Okay, I'll pay that and be in charge of him. I need to have him with me at all times to find out what I can. We'll figure it out." Jim started to eat his lunch and Simon said, "Sure you don't want to try my enchilada's?" 

"Ha! Not unless you want to give me mouth to mouth." Jim teased. 

"When will you be there for Sandburg?" 

"Right now. I'll follow you to the precinct. I'll call the lawyer from my car. I've got money set aside for these things." Jim thought maybe this would make him feel better. 

"He is going to be so relieved. He's been scared to death. We try and watch him closely but he's been beaten up numerous times. Keep him close. He may try and end his life. Some men don't take being afraid well." Simon walked out the door to drive to the station. 

On the drive over Jim wondered about this Blair Sandburg. Did he do it? Would he be able to tell if Sandburg did it? Will he be upset about losing his money if Sandburg took off? Well duh. 

Jim paid his bail and walked over to the station to pick him up. He was surprised when he saw Sandburg. He was bruised and bloodied, and exhausted. And Simon was right. He did seem gentle and quiet. He hadn't belonged in that cell with those monsters. 

Blair followed Jim down to his SUV and Jim opened the door. "Climb on in." 

Blair did and sat very still as close to the door as he could. 

"You are going to my place to shower and change before dinner." Jim asked. 

Blair began to cry. It was such a sad pitiful cry that it was breaking Jim's heart. He pulled Sandburg into his arms and said, "Shhh. Everything will be fine. I promise." 

"Why are you doing this?" Blair blurted out. 

"I want you to have a second chance. We're going to find out who did this to you and why. Too many people are free that are guilty and the ones that are innocent end up behind bars. I'm tired of it." Jim ranted. 

"Thank you. I need to find somewhere to stay." 

"You'll stay in my spare room. That was part of the deal. You have to stay with me the entire time." Jim said. 

"Thank you again. I'm so dirty and tired. Could I shower and rest for a while?" 

"Sure. You can sleep for as long as you need." Jim pulled into the side garage and they got out and went into the building. 

"Great offices. This is your place?" Blair asked. 

"Yes. Actually, this is yours while you're here." Jim pointed to another office and Blair walked in. It was beautiful. Everything he could possibly need was on the desk and the shelves. 

"I'll be working along side you?" 

"Sure will." Jim smiled. 

"Thank you. Can I clean up now?" 

"Follow me." Jim led him to the elevator and they got on and went to the third floor. 

"What is the second floor for?" Blair inquired. 

"More offices, I hope. I hope to build this company up and go from there." Jim stepped off and led Blair to his door. He opened it up and they walked in together. 

"Wow. This is huge. I love it. You just moved in, huh?" Blair asked. 

"I'm glad you like it. I moved in about six months ago." 

"Jim, why is everything so white and cold looking?" Blair asked. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that." 

"Maybe you can give me some ideas while you're here." 

"I'd be glad to. I need to shower now." 

"I got you some clothes. They're on your bed and the towels and washcloths are in the cabinet in the bathroom. Here is your room." Jim led him to his new bedroom and Blair was impressed. It had a king sized bed, two dressers, two nightstands, a desk and a large bookshelf. 

"Thank you, Jim." Blair walked in and began to get ready for a shower. 

Jim started making a quick meal and listened to be sure that Sandburg was all right. He could hear Blair trying not to cry. He felt bad that he didn't feel comfortable enough to do it more than the few minutes in the truck. As time went on, Jim hoped that they would become closer. 

A clean, dressed but still exhausted Blair walked into the kitchen. "Smells good." 

"Chicken Stir Fry. I just made the rice and the veggies are set. Sit down and eat something and you can go to bed early." Jim waved his hand over to the table. 

They both sat and ate in silence. Finally Blair couldn't stand it. "What do you think you can do for me?" 

"First of all, I need to tell you what you have to do in return." Jim watched as Blair's heartbeat began going faster and faster. 

"What?" 

"You either pay me one million dollars, or you owe me a favor." 

"I haven't got money as you well know. So what kind of favor?" Blair asked, less frightened. 

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to be my assistant when we get your name cleared." 

"You're kidding. You don't even know me, Jim." 

"I know enough. I can sense that you're a good man. That's all I need to know." Jim smiled over at the younger one. 

"Consider it done. I'm your new assistant as soon as you trust me more." Blair was happy with this. 

"Blair, I trust you now. So if you want to be my assistant now, that works for me." Jim patted his shoulder as he walked by. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You can ask me anything." Jim replied. 

"Jim, have you ever dated guys? And if you have would you consider dating me?" Blair inquired. 

"I would love to date you. But not right now. We've got too much going on. We need to work on other things first." 

!!!!!

For the next two months, Jim and Blair did nothing but find things out about the men he had been with the night the victim died. They worked on it daily. 

In the mean time, Jim took in four different cases and he and Blair found the bad guys. Four people went free and the evil men or women were sent to prison instead. 

Simon stopped by one evening and said, "We got the guy, Blair. That information you sent us was just what we needed. You need to stand before the judge and she'll sign the papers that will say you're fucking free." 

"Do they really say fucking free?" Blair asked. 

"Very funny. You have a good time living a regular life." Simon hugged both men. 

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, "We are officially dating. You better be taking me somewhere nice for dinner." 

Jim smiled at him and answered, "Blair, I want more than dinner. Before dinner I would like to fuck you senseless. What about you?" 

Blair made a dash for his bedroom and Jim followed close behind. Once in the room, Jim said, "Vengeance is mine, sayeth Jim Ellison." 

As well it should be. Life was good again. 

The End.


End file.
